


Stronger Than You

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Series: Antifreeze AU Oneshots [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Castiel centric, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Trauma Recovery, Hurt No Comfort, Kelly is a surrogate in this, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe eventual comfort but you gotta get past the brainwashing tbh, Sam Winchester Centric, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam is Jack's Dad, Some Dean POV, Spies, Star Wars AU, Trans Sam Winchester, bi sam winchester, the rule of 2 doesn't apply here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Jack is the stolen heir to the throne that the Empire is scouring the galaxy to recover, with a large reward as incentive.Dean is a bounty hunter posing as a smuggler to try and find his abducted long-lost sibling by any means necessary, and accidentally stumbles on one lone, grumpy ex-Jedi who happens to have a certain someone in custody.Sam is on a mission to find his son.





	Stronger Than You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulyCmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyCmoon/gifts).



> This is for you Julieta! I don't know when I'm gonna continue with this but I will after I get all my other fics in order. Thank you for all of your support and comments and for being cool! (Also sorry that your comment got deleted when I took down a different fic, I meant to reply and then forgot I was gonna rework the fic, but please know that I love your comments and I appreciate you!!!!)
> 
> Also if Sam was conceptualized a Luke Skywalker character, and Dean Han Solo, there was no way I wasn't going to do something with that, although Sam doesn't start off in the best place... I took some creative license with your dream, but I promise I'll incorporate most of it even if I took some liberties.
> 
> Anyway expect a lot of changed loyalties throughout this story and a ton of force discussion and lightsaber battles. TW in general: Brainwashing, Samifer of all kinds, and lots of gratuitous violence. 
> 
> Also, as per usual, Lucifer having feelings is still a trap and he's still a trashfire, because I love writing trash fire Lucifer. (If people want a twisted metaphor for their dynamic, imagine if Padme was the Chosen One instead and Anakin took over the freaking Empire... but was also Palpatine at the same time corrupting Padme. Mostly because Lucifer's emotional trash is like Anakin but his overall vibe and scary menace and non-redeemability is Palpatine-esque. And because Lawyer Sam translates well to ruler of Naboo Sam turned Sith Lord. Also because emotions and the Sith and Jedi policies around detachment vs not.)
> 
> I'm also probably going to incorporate this into my series somehow as one of the time/dimensional loops where everyone gets amnesia, but that doesn't really matter for the overarching plot as this is still a standalone.
> 
> Fic title a song from Steven Universe.
> 
> Our cast:
> 
> Sith:  
> Emperor: Lucifer Morningstar  
> Apprentice and Consort: Sam  
> Inquisitors: Meg, Ruby, Brady, Azazel, Lilith, Cain, Ramiel, Dagon, Abaddon, Nick
> 
> Otherwise involved in the Empire:  
> Donna  
> Kelly  
> Jess  
> Eileen  
> Crowley
> 
> Jedi:  
> Michael  
> Raphael  
> Uriel  
> Anna  
> Gabriel  
> Naomi  
> Duma
> 
> Grey Jedi:  
> Cas  
> Anael  
> Donna  
> Max  
> Balthazar  
> Mary
> 
> Smugglers, Regular People, Robots, and Bounty-Hunters with Blasters and Attitude:  
> Dean  
> Bobby  
> Jody  
> Jo  
> Ellen  
> Ash  
> Kevin  
> Claire  
> Mia  
> Charlie  
> John Winchester

"Rise." Lucifer's flicks a hand, and Sam's bowing form straightens, levitating only to land him just on the tips of his toes.

Now that the other Sith have been dismissed, Sam can afford to drop all formality and uncovers his head.

"Has there been any news?" Sam asks, still tentative. He should know better than to hope, able to read Lucifer better than anyone else thanks to their force bond, but ever since the massacre on planet Stull, and what happened to Jack...

But Sam can't help but ask anyway.

Lucifer sighs. Then his fist clenches.

Sam braces himself, going still as a wave of force ripple around him, a rage and possessive restlessness only tempered by the unending need that Sam is used to when his shields are broken through or down by choice, but otherwise, Lucifer slowly cuts off the connection so it is not overwhelming, and the violence of it all is less directed at Sam than at the reminder of what they've lost. And the frustration, well, Sam knows his own slipping focus and sharp stabs of fear and concern are distracting. He should be better than this, he should know better than to let them both down when they need to be focused-

_You surprise me, asking such baseless questions. But I know your fear, Sammy, and I share it._

"If I heard anything, you would be the first to know." Lucifer tone is soft again, and despite his own lapse of control, underneath, Sam can feel how troubled he is. How worried. How... displeased at his own blind loss. But it all fades into a kind of mourning, a promise of violence and retribution and shared purpose.

They could always feel Jack in the force before this. And while they know he isn't dead, the fact that his force signature is completely gone does nothing to calm either of their nerves.

It has been quieter, lately, with him gone. Jack always asked so many questions, and the pain still rings bitterly, uncurling out in raw tendrils of the force in ways Sam hasn't yet tamed. 

It is a weakness. A failure of his training. But Sam can't help himself, and while he knows Lucifer will pull out all weakness to shape him into the weapon, into the king he must be to reclaim their family, Sam still finds himself afraid of all the things he cannot control.

_Do not berate yourself. I do not blame you for your grief, not when it is one we both share. But if we want our son back, we need to focus on action. And despite your lack of focus, I know the past will not rule you. Not when it counts._

"And that is why we will search for him together." Lucifer adds, and Sam tamps some of his trepidation down, and fails despite not letting any emotion show.

Lucifer could always read him a bit too well. That, and the disconnected objects unattached to the ship keep shaking.

"I will do whatever you ask." Sam answers, trying to keep his shields up and still failing miserably. Ever since they lost Jack, Sam has barely kept it together around everyone else, and whenever they are alone the grief is just too new-

**What if I fail you both, what if I lose him again-**

_Hush, my love. Breathe. And let me disabuse you of that notion._

When Lucifer beckons him to sit at his feet, Sam obeys.

He would follow Lucifer anywhere. Not only had Lucifer had protected him, accepted him, kept him safe from everything out there that would only wish for their destruction, but he had loved him, fiercer than anything, enough to topple his own brothers and take the throne. All to keep Sam safe, and so they could be together in peace and fix the ruin of the galaxy that stood so broken before them.

Lucifer may be a force of nature, violent and possessive and even cruel to those he loves, but it was always him and Sam against the world, and for all the ways he has crushed their enemies and shaped this new Empire, for all the ways he had changed the Sith order to follow his rules and break the cycle of one apprentice and one master, in all the regimens and lessons and unforgiving violence he had meted out- it was in the name of protection.

And all the things Lucifer did to keep Sam sharp as his consort and the highest of the Sith lords without fear of reprisal or a coup...

Everything Lucifer did was out of loyalty and love.

Even as a Sith, he permitted Sam to love freely, to raise their son, and had not discarded or felt any loss of love, even when Sam had almost failed to give him an heir.

Sam does not startle when Lucifer speaks again, voice and conviction once again lulling Sam out of his dark thoughts. And in the force, there is a new gentleness washing over him, the only thing Lucifer have saved for Sam alone, while the one he loves runs his hands through his hair.

"Sam. There is no room for shame or doubt, particularly towards yourself. I will not allow for you to ever suffer it again. And as your master, know this: what happened to our son was not your fault-"

"Lucifer-"

"If I could not protect him, you would not have had a chance on your own."

"You weren't there-" Sam hisses, and then swallows, knowing he should not speak so, but unable to help himself, unable to not feel like a failure-

Lucifer stiffens, expression blank as he stares Sam down, and Sam looks anywhere else, feeling exposed but also fragile. He shouldn't be this weak, shouldn't be so out of control, not when he's needed, not when it does nothing to save anyone-

"It would not have changed the outcome if I was, Sam. Of that I am sure. Whoever plotted against us, the force was with them. They molded the tide to their advantage. But our sight will not be clouded, our might will not be cast aside any longer. Know this." Lucifer says, sharper, louder, and Sam's voice cuts out as Lucifer adds, "You have not failed our family, not once, and you will only fail yourself now if you allow this misguided guilt to cloud your mind. Your fear has many faces, yes. But you will use it, and you will transcend beyond it, because your anger has always been one of your greatest strengths. It is our will that you do, for the good of our son, and our legacy, and all the love I have for you. But you will not wield such power against yourself. Only our enemies will burn before it. You are perfect. You are, Sam. I see you clearer than you see yourself. And you will know my will, enough not to doubt your own judgement. Do you understand me?"

Sam nods, eyes cast down.

"Use your words." Lucifer orders, tone colder now as he clutches Sam's face.

"Yes. I promise."

"Good." Lucifer murmurs, and then his expression softens as he brushes his fingers down Sam's jaw, and then looks out from the window of the throne room, so many planets of their search stretching out on the horizon, like he can pluck them from the sky and make them sing even as he hooks his arm around Sam's waist. "Just as you have faith in me, my love, I believe in you. You are my king, my vessel of my will. My most faithful believer. You have never failed me, not once, no matter what you think. You are perfect, even if you think yourself weak and human. I trust you. And I promise we will not fail our son. We will find him. And when we do, we will destroy those who dared think to take him from us. And together, we shall conquer all those who would harm us. Like we have always done."

_Now, join me. Help me find him, help me search yet another day. And if that is not enough, we will try all the other options at our disposal. I have found new avenues to test._

And as the two lords of the Sith burn bright together, the light pours into the force with such fury, the very atoms of space tremble with their power.

If their combined efforts fail, there are new rituals they will try. Bloodier, older, more desperate. But it does not stop them from searching like this, every day, focused on the future of their family, where they have been and where they will go and the life their son will live.

Blood calls to blood, and blood will answer.

And there is nothing bloodier than the will of the Sith.

\--

There is a saying, on the outer rim, that the tiniest grain of sand can make the difference between an oasis and Hell itself, enough to topple empires and lose them to history.

The flood of the force searching for that one grain is like a flood, but a flood overwhelms. The grain of sand stands alone, ubiquitous, individual, interchangeable with every other grain to blend in around it.

There is always one grain of sand to stand against another.

And the smallest point releases the most pressure over the tiniest of spaces.

While the Lords of the Sith start the monsoon, break and curve the universe with a ferocity akin to a supernova, one lone, lost Jedi tightens the web around himself, hoping to keep hidden in the eye of the storm.

\--

And on the edges of Tatooine, a bounty hunter wins one bet but loses the con, and even fake drunk gets overwhelmed by the mob under Gordon's thumb. He gets dragged into the heat of two suns, and is left stranded in the desert wastes, all for one dark, glossy ship still held for ransom by those who did not deserve to own it.

The Impala, '97, most reliable old junker Dean has ever laid eyes on. It is the only home he has ever known, the only remnant of his lost family, and if he doesn't die in this pit, Dean promises himself getting Baby back is the second to last thing he'll ever do.

He needs her to find out what secrets his Dad has been hiding.

But more than that, he needs that ship because it's the last place the youngest Winchester had been seen alive, the only evidence of a ghost John wouldn't talk about, and its encrypted records must hold the secret to what happened, if only Dean can figure out what all the clues mean.

The last thing Dean would ever do was find out what happened to a nameless sibling he's never met, but knows who was stolen from his mother's dying arms.

Problem is, he has to get out of this sand pit before he becomes a meal for scavengers, and the scrap metal they have chained him won't budge.

\--

Hours pass. Dean's lips are dry. His eyes are closed against twin suns. And despite being used to this planet and exposed to it's cruel whims on a daily basis, Dean starts to burn.

But more than that, his head pounds. It feels like he is being set on fire, like he's being crushed by an invisible hand trying to push and pull on him, like he can almost hear words far, far away-

And inside his throbbing skull, there is an itch, an endless need to search and find and scour clouding his mind.

Dean isn't sure where he begins and the desert ends.

But that's probably the heatstroke talking.

\--

The sun starts to dip down below the dunes.

Once night hits, Dean is a dead man.

He can't still reach the Colt that has fallen out of his grip in any attempt to try and fry his way out of the restraints.

There are eyes glowing as the horizon falls.

\--

In a cave, Castiel meditates. He cannot afford to lose focus if he wishes to keep his protections around this place secure. There are too many out there that are stronger than him, and they bear down through the galaxy even now to find his charge.

If he's not vigilant, Lucifer and the Empire will find the child and take him back.

But while he's distracted by the larger forces poking and prodding and howling their rage, Cas does not notice the same young boy he's trying to keep hidden sneaking out of the cave to free a man left to die in the wastes.

\--

When Dean lays his eyes on the kid, he is pretty sure he is hallucinating. He looks a bit familiar. Maybe a bit like mom, a little. The sharp of his mouth, the way his almost blonde hair falls in his face.

Then again, severe dehydration will do that to you, make you get all funny.

The kid says something, Dean doesn't quite catch it, and then breaks the chains. The kid is strong enough to half-carry Dean to the shadows of his cave, and lets him rest, gives him water and a place to rest.

Dean passes out soon after, surrounding by the thin whistle of an robot that sounds pretty miffed about the kid pulling him out of the death trap.

\--

When Dean comes to, the lethargy gives way, and the kid who rescued him is freaking unmistakable. That same face was plastered to every populated area in the entire galaxy, shipyards and bars and charging stations and the intergalactic news reel, promising a reward unlike anything Dean has ever seen before...

And he thinks he might just have his ticket to getting answers after all.

Unfortunately, before he can say anything, there's more angry beeping, and Dean makes out the binary of, "I don't think so!"

And then he's knocked out cold.

\--

When Dean comes to, his head is aching, and he's tied up in a corner again, blindfolded.

"I wasn't going to leave him to die!" Jack, prince of the realm, poster child of the royal family, defends, and if this kids next in line, despite all the Empire's many problems, Dean might actually like his rule, provided he keeps being such a concerned Samaritan.

"Jack, that is admirable, but you know that your safety-" Another voice, lower, gravelly and exhausted, cuts in.

"What else would you have had me do? I can't hide in a cave forever. And you told me you wanted to protect my family. It's been months! And I don't understand how hiding in a cave to hone my powers is going to protect them, so if you don't start giving me answers-"

More angry binary starts making Dean's head pound. Something about, "They can worry about this later-" and "Being compromised."

Compromised is right. Stealing the heir to the throne is more than suicidal. Dean can't complain, though. He tries to palm around the edge of the cave, searching for any lockpicks or tools that can be used. (All his lockpicks got ganked before he got thrown into the desert- a rookie move, sure, but Dean hadn't expected to take on entire nest of nasties, just one or two bad apples, and they were smarter than he gave them credit for-)

But if he can just find his way out of these restraints, he can make a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es para ti Julieta! No sé cuándo voy a continuar con esto, pero lo haré después de que tenga todos mis otros fics en orden. ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios y por ser genial! (También lamento que su comentario se borrara cuando eliminé un fic diferente, quise responder y luego olvidé que iba a volver a trabajar en el fic, pero, por favor, ¡sepa que me encantan sus comentarios y les agradezco!)
> 
> Además, si Sam fue conceptualizado como un personaje de Luke Skywalker y Dean Han Solo, no había forma de que no hiciera algo con eso, aunque Sam no comienza en el mejor lugar ... Tomé una licencia creativa con Tu sueño, pero te prometo que lo incorporaré casi todo aunque me tome algunas libertades.
> 
> De todos modos, espere un montón de lealtades cambiadas a lo largo de esta historia y un montón de discusión de la fuerza y batallas con sables de luz. TW en general: lavado de cerebro, Samifer de todo tipo y mucha violencia gratuita.
> 
> Además, como de costumbre, tener sentimientos en Lucifer sigue siendo una trampa y él sigue siendo un basurero, porque me encanta escribir Lucifer. (Si la gente quiere una metáfora retorcida para su dinámica, imagina si Padme fue el Elegido en su lugar y Anakin se hizo cargo del maldito Imperio ... pero también fue Palpatine al mismo tiempo corrompiendo a Padme. Sobre todo porque la basura emocional de Lucifer es como Anakin, pero su el ambiente general y la amenaza y la no temible redención son las características de Palpatine. Y como el abogado Sam se traduce bien al gobernante de Naboo, Sam se convirtió en Lord Sith. También debido a las emociones y las políticas Sith y Jedi en relación con el desapego.
> 
> Probablemente, también voy a incorporar esto en mi serie de alguna manera como uno de los bucles dimensionales / de tiempo donde todos tienen amnesia, pero eso no importa realmente para la trama general, ya que esto todavía es independiente.
> 
> Fic title una canción de Steven Universe.
> 
> Nuestro elenco:
> 
> Sith:  
> Emperador: Lucifer Morningstar  
> Aprendiz y consorte: Sam  
> Inquisidores: Meg, Ruby, Brady, Azazel, Lilith, Caín, Ramiel, Dagón, Abaddon, Nick
> 
> De lo contrario involucrado en el Imperio:  
> Donna  
> Kelly  
> Cadena  
> Eileen  
> Crowley
> 
> Jedi:  
> Michael  
> Rafael  
> Uriel  
> Anna  
> Gabriel  
> Naomi  
> Duma
> 
> Jedi Gris:  
> Cas  
> Anael  
> Donna  
> Max  
> Balthazar  
> Mary
> 
> Contrabandistas, gente normal, robots y cazarrecompensas con voladores y actitud:  
> Dean  
> Bobby  
> Jody  
> Jo  
> Ellen  
> Ash  
> Kevin  
> Claire  
> Mia  
> Charlie  
> John Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I might change Jack and Dean's intro the only thing I'm happy with rn is the sith stuff.
> 
> also, is this the best thing I've ever written? no but I can edit it... I just didn't want my draft to get deleted, tbh.


End file.
